Miyu
Miyu from Yatterman 2008 Episode 31 She loves Gan-Chan and Rival and Friend of Ai-Chan. She scare of Dian Wei, Kevin Levin, Tom, Ukyo Kuonji, Miyu Kuroi and Shun Kazami. In Gundam Build Fighters Try Episode 16 Ichigo Momomiya and Magic Ring Image:Miyu's_Bully.png|Miyu's Bully Image:Look_at_Ichigo_and_Gan-Chan.png|Look at Ichigo and Gan-Chan Image:Who_want_jealousy.png|Who want jealousy Image:Miyu_got_Kidnapped.png|Miyu got Kidnapped Image:Miyu.png|Miyu Image:Spit_Golfball_that.png|Spit Golfball that Image:Take_your_butt.png|Take your butt Image:Stay_Here.png|Stay Here Image:How_to_the_love.png|How to the love Image:Why_you_seen_Mook.png|Why you seen Mook Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Magic_Turn_at_Dian_Wei,_Kevin,_Ukyo.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Magic Turn at Dian Wei, Kevin, Ukyo Image:Magic_turn_to_food_from_Driver_Ed.png|Magic turn to food from Driver Ed Image:Dian_Wei,_Kevin,_Ukyo_turn_to_the_foods.png|Dian Wei, Kevin, Ukyo turn to the foods Image:Miyu's_Bite.png|Miyu's Bite Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Magic_Ring_at_Miyu_become_Giant.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Magic Ring at Miyu become Giant Image:Happy_Real_Friends.png|Happy Real Friends Image:Miyu_become_giant.png|Miyu become giant Image:Escape_from_Dark_Forest.png|Escape from Dark Forest Image:Food_chases_by_Miyu.png|Food chases by Miyu Quote *Dian Wei: What's the matter, Miyu?. Sissy and Missy got saturday? *Miyu: Aah! *Kevin Levin: Ha ha ha. yeah. *Ukyo Kuonji: And now Sissy and Missy got saturday? *Miyu: Aah! *Dian Wei: Hey, Kevin, straighten up. I think someone's comin' to gan-chan. *Kevin Levin: Ok, Dian Wei. *Dian Wei: Well, well, well. do we have here? *Kevin Levin: Ichigo and Gan-chan *Ukyo Kuonji: Hey, Dian Wei, look! She's hand a ring on her finger! *Dian Wei: So she is, Ukyo. Looks like we got a Saturday Night's Alright for Johnny. *Miyu: Oh. It's marry's back. *Dian Wei: Queen. We'll get back to youse as soon as we're done talkin' to girl name Miyu over here. *Kevin Levin: Ha ha. yeah. talkin'. *Miyu: Make a break for it, Queen! Save yourself! *Ichigo Momomiya: Huh! *Gan-Chan: Miyu! Hey! Put that her down yours! *Ukyo Kuonji: Gan-Chan's girl friend. *Dian Wei, Kevin Levin, Ukyo Kuonji: Ha ha ha ha! ha ha ha ha! Grr! grr! *Dian Wei: This'll be a lead pipe cinch. I mean, we got twice his horsepower. We're gainin' on him! *Kevin Levin: Ha ha! yeah, gainin'! *Miyu: Big cage, isn't it? *Dian Wei: I show the spit that golf ball. *Kevin Levin: Yeah, Spit that. *Ukyo Kuonji: I'll spit you. *Miyu: (Gasps) *Dian Wei, Kevin Levin, Ukyo Kuonji: (punching) *Miyu: (socking) *Dian Wei: Now stay put your side mook. we'll get right back to ya. *Ukyo Kuonji: Ha ha ha. stay put, he says. Ha ha ha ha. you crack me up, Dian Wei. You crack me up! *Dian Wei: Now, where was we Miyu? *Miyu: (slurp) whoa-oa-oa! Oh, boy! *Ukyo Kuonji: (Giggling, slurping) I guess this makes me the sandwich now, huh, Dian Wei? *Dian Wei: Shut up and run, Ukyo! *Miyu: Snacks! *Kevin Levin: How do we get outta this one, Dian Wei? *Dian Wei: I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'! Trivia *Johnny Test - Johnny Re-Animated is like it. *Johnny is trying to have the perfect Saturday, but Sissy ruins it by trying to practice William Tell archery on Johnny. Johnny then uses Susan and Mary's Saturday Repeater machine to try again. *After watching Saturday Night's Alright for Johnny, But trying to stop the Dian Wei, Ukyo, Kevin Levin from hurting Miyu until she uses the wish to Dian Wei turn into cookie, Ukyo turn into Roast Beef Sandwich, Kevin turn into Roast Beef. When the snack bullies escape the windows along with Sissy and Missy from Johnny Re-Animated and Miyu fails to catch up with them since she intends to eat them, Ichigo uses the wish to make giant Miyu grow into a giant girl capable of breaking of virus as she grows and catch up with the snack bullies as they revert to the Spell Be Johnny (Season 2 Episode 4), Driver Johnny (Season 4 Episode 20). *Johnny uses one of his sisters' inventions to bring two cartoon characters to the real world in order to scare Sissy out of the house, but the characters mistake Porkbelly for a zombie world and try to destroy it. *Miyu from Yatterman Episode 31 (The Lovely, Little Girl) Category:Save Characters